


Kahvia ja jääteetä

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Disclaimer: En omista Tylypahkaa tai muutakaan minkä voi tunnistaa J.K. Rowlingille kuuluvaksi. En myöskään saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa.Tässä tekstissä Tonks on syntynyt kaksi vuotta aikaisemmin, eli 1971.Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.





	Kahvia ja jääteetä

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista Tylypahkaa tai muutakaan minkä voi tunnistaa J.K. Rowlingille kuuluvaksi. En myöskään saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa.
> 
> Tässä tekstissä Tonks on syntynyt kaksi vuotta aikaisemmin, eli 1971.
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

_1990 marraskuussa_

Molly Weasley oli kuusi lasta synnytettyään päättänyt ettei aikonut tuoda maailmaan enää yhtään poikaa. Oli siis ollut kertakaikkiaan ihanaa, kun seitsemäs lapsi oli osoittautunut tytöksi. Ginny oli ollut lapsena varsin suloinen. Tyttö ei huutanut yhtä kovasti kuin isoveljensä, mutta oppi kyllä pian vaatimaan omaansa. Yksi kerrallaan Mollyn pojat aloittivat Tylypahkan, mutta Mollyn oma pieni tyttö oli kuitenkin aina hänen kanssaan. Ginnyn kasvaessa Molly kuitenkin varsin pian huomasi, ettei oikeastaan enää tiennyt mistä pienet tytöt tykkäsivät. Olihan hän keskittynyt viimeiset vuodet lähinnä vain olemaan äiti kuudelle pojalle.  
  
“Mistä tytöt oikein pitävät?” Molly kysyi Tonksilta. Tonks oli ystävällisesti tullut kahville, vaikka töissä kuulemma olikin kiireitä. Toinen nainen tyrskähti kahviinsa. Molly piti Tonksin seurasta, vaikka Tonks olikin vuosia nuorempi.  
“Ei, ei. Ei sillä tavalla”, Molly sanoi ja punastui hiukan. Nainen taikoi kahvipannun takaisin liedelle porisemaan.  
“Ginnyä minä vain”, Molly selitteli posket edelleen punaisina. “Olen ostanut Ginnylle mekkoja ja tarjoutunut laittamaan hiuksia, mutta tyttö mieluummin vain lentelee Ronin kanssa luudilla. Mitä minä sitten, kun Ron ensi vuonna menee Tylypahkaan?” Molly parahti. Nainen todellakin oli yrittänyt tehdä Ginnyn kanssa ties mitä, mitä hänellä ja hänen oma äidillään oli ollut tapana tehdä yhdessä.  
  
“Oletko kokeillut mennä mukaan lentämään?” Tonks ehdotti pilke silmäkulmassa ja hörppäsi kahvikupistaan.  
“Enhän minä nyt sellaista”, Molly huokaisi. Molly ei ollut enää nuori. Tonks näytti mietteliäältä.  
  
“Vie Ginny vaikka ostoksille?” Tonks yritti seuraavaksi. “Kaikki pienet noidat pitää ostoksilla käymisestä, jopa minä pidin.” Molly pudisti kiivaasti päätään.  
“Olen minä yrittänyt, mutta Ginny ei tahdo lähteä minun kanssani kaupungille.” Mollyn ilme oli hiukan surullinen ja Tonksin kävi vanhempaa naista sääliksi. “Minä niin haluaisin, että hän saisi tehdä tyttöjen juttuja ja saisi ehkä jotain vaatteita, jotka sopisivat paremmin tytöille.”  
“Entä jos minä pyytäisin Ginnyä kaupungille minun kanssani?” Tonks ehdotti. “Ginny voisi pitää sitä ihan erilaisena kuin kauppareissua äitin kanssa.” Mollyn kasvoille syttyi hymy.  
“Sehän on aivan mainio idea!” toinen hihkaisi.  
  
Niinpä seuraavan kerran, kun Tonksilla oli vapaata, hän ja Ginny lähtivät yhdessä kaupungille. Reissu olikin varsin onnistunut ja Ginny tuli innosta puhkuen ja ostoskassi täynnä kynsilakkoja, hiuslenkkejä ja meikkejä kotiin. Molly hymyili ovella iloisesti ja halasi pientä tyttöään. Molly todella oli tyytyväinen, että talossa oli pieni tyttö kuuden pojan lisäksi.  
  
_1996 kesäkuussa_  
Vuodet kuluivat. Mustat pilvet kerääntyivät maailman ympärille. Tonksin ja Mollyn kahvitteluhetkiä oli yhä vähemmän, ja Molly tunsi olonsa yksinäiseksi tyhjässä kodissa. Enää kaksi hänen lapsistaan kävi Tylypahkaa ja hänen pieni Ginnynsä oli aloittamassa kesän jälkeen jo viidettä vuottaan. Ginnyn ja Tonksin yhteiset tapaamiset olivat jo tiivis osa kummankin elämää. Kun Ginny jälleen kerran palasi riemuiten kotiin käsi täynnä huulipunan jälkiä ja kertoi innoissaan jästi-Lontoosta, Molly ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin hymyillä. Hän oli Tonksin avulla kasvattanut varsin tasapainoisen nuoren naisen.  
  
Molly näki Ginnyssä itsensä. Ginny oli hän, mutta monta kertaa parempi hän. Ja se sai Mollyn hymyilemään yhä uudestaan. Hän oli ylpeä jokaisesta lapsestaan, mutta Ginny oli aina hänen pieni tyttönsä. Ei sillä oikeastaan ollut väliä, että Tonks opetti Ginnylle täydellisen lepakonräkäherjan. Ginnystä kasvaisi kaunis ja pätevä nuori nainen.  
  
Helle oli painostava jo kesäkuun lopussa. Molly ja Tonks istuivat terassilla edessään isot lasilliset kylmää jääteetä. Lapset olivat kiirehtineet jonnekin lentämään ja Molly oli pitkästä aikaa kutsunut Tonksin käymään. Tonks oli vasta juuri vapautettu Pyhästä Mungosta Ministeriössä tapahtuneen jälkeen. Silti Tonks näytti olevansa elämänsä kunnossa.  
“Miten elämä?” Tonks kysyi. Tonksin hiukset olivat kirkkaan siniset ja ne hohtivat hiukan. Tonks näytti nuorelta. Molly katsoi omaa kuvaansa lasin heijastuksesta. Ennen pelkästään nauraessa ilmestyneet rypyt olivat nyt pysyvä osa kasvojen ilmettä.  
“Hitaasti”, Molly vastasi. “Kesällä täällä on eloa, mutta muuten talo on pitkälti tyhjä.” Tonks nyökkäili.  
“Entä sinun?” Molly kysyi toiselta.  
“Paremmin koko ajan”, Tonks vastasi. “Tuntuu hyvältä olla ulkona.”  
  
Aurinko paistoi Mollyn iholle ja lämpö sai naisen hymyilemään. Auringossa vuodet eivät enää painaneet niskassa.  
“Onko sinun ikävä olla täällä yksin koko talvi?” Tonks kysyi ja siemaisi jääteetään.  
“Tavallaan”, Molly vastasi. “Vaikka kesän jälkeen hiljaisuutta arvostaa, talvi on pitkä ilman lapsia.” Molly muisteli aikaa, jolloin kaikki hänen poikansa olivat vielä asuneet kotona. Kuinka täyttä ja meluista kotona oli ollut, mutta kuinka ihanaa oli olla lapsiensa ympäröimänä.  
“Minun pitäisi viedä sinut ulos joskus”, Tonks myhäili. “Saisit vähän raitista ilmaa.” Molly hymyili ja kesäkuun aurinko paistoi hänen kasvoilleen.  
  
“Otatko lisää jääteetä?” Molly kysyi, kun toisen lasi tyhjeni. Tonks nyökkäsi.  
“Tämä tekee hyvää”, nainen sanoi, eikä Molly ollut varma tarkoittiko toinen jääteetä vai jotain muuta.  
  
_1997 helmikuussa_  
Helmikuisena aamuna Kotikolon oveen koputettiin, kun Molly oli yksin kotona. Varoen nainen hiippaili avaamaan oven ja puristi sauvaansa viimeiseen asti. Oven takaa paljastui kuitenkin nuori nainen, jota Molly ei ollut nähnyt sitten syyskuun, kun he olivat saattaneet lapset asemalle. Tonksin hiukset olivat ruskeat ja vaatteet roikkuivat hänen yllään. Ei tarvinnut kysyä _onko kaikki kunnossa_ sillä niin ei ollut. Heti kun aurinko oli lakannut paistamasta, oli Tonks lakannut säteilemästä. Syksyn mukana oli tullut masennus ja harmaus. Molly veti nuoren ystävänsä pitkään halaukseen, josta toinen kuitenkin pyristeli nopeasti irti.  
  
“Minä lupasin viedä sinut ulos”, Tonks sanoi. Molly hymyili hiukan.  
“Älä huoli kultaseni”, hän sanoi ja auttoi Tonksin keittiöön istumaan. Loitsut tiskasivat ja liedellä porisi keitto iltaruuaksi. “Ei sinun tietenkään nyt tarvitse.” Tonks näytti hetken eksyneeltä.  
“Mutta minä lupasin”, hän sitten intti vastaan. Tonksin kasvot näyttivät kärsineiltä ja hän oli vanhentunut monta vuotta muutamassa kuukaudessa. Mustat pussit olivat asettuneet silmien alle.  
  
_Voi sinua pientä_, melkein karkasi Mollyn suusta ja nainen vastusti halua halata Tonksia uudelleen äidillisesti. Molly kaatoi heille molemmille isot kupit kahvia ja he istuivat hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Tonksin kuppi oli tyhjä ja tämä lähti kotimatkalle.  
“Ole varovainen”, Molly sanoi eteisessä ja halasi vielä kerran. Tällä kertaa Tonks ei pyristellyt irti.  
“Sitten myöhemmin”, Tonks sanoi, ennen kuin lähti. “Sitten myöhemmin mennään vielä yhdessä ulos. Molly jäi seisomaan yksin tyhjään eteiseen.  
  
_2003 kesäkuussa_  
Sodan jälkeen Mollyn oli hankala ottaa uudelleen yhteyttä lapsiinsa. Yksi hänen omista pojistaan oli kuollut ja niin moni muu myös. Ginny ja Ron olivat menneet ja löytäneet itselleen uudet perheet. Niin Molly ja Arthur olivat enää kahden. Kahden yksin isossa tyhjässä talossa, joka enää juhlapäivinä ja lomina täyttyi lapsista, sukulaisista, ystävistä ja tutuista.  
  
Molly katsoi ulos terassille, jota kesäkuun aurinko lämmitti. Hän melkein näki pöydän kulmalla kaksi jääteelasia ja sinisten hiusten hohdon. “Sitten myöhemmin” tarkoitti ei koskaan, sillä Tonks oli mennyt. Kuollut kuten moni muu. Molly kaipasi heidän yhteisiä kahvitteluitaan ja pieniä keskusteluja kaikesta mikä tuntui tärkeältä. Nykyään kun hän näki Ginnyn, hän näki tyttäressään enemmän Tonksia kuin itseään. Ginny oli kuitenkin kaukainen, eikä enää hänen oma pieni tyttönsä.  
  
Molly katsoi aurinkoa ulkona ja päätti mennä hetkeksi terassin reunalle istumaan. Ehkä aurinko osaisi edelleen vierittää taakan niskasta. Molly jätti keittiön siivoamisen sikseen ja teki itselleen korkean lasillisen jääteetä vanhojen aikojen muistoksi. Ulkoa kuului jo Teddyn ilahtuneet kiljaisut, kun poika lenteli luudallaan puutarhan yli ja aikuisten kauhistelua. Nuorempi Fred itki tai sitten se oli Victoire. Molly ei ollut ihan varma.  
“Hei äiti!” Ginny huudahti iloisesti portaita alas hypittyään. Toinen hymyili leveästi ja Molly ei osannut muuta kuin vastata hymyyn. Ginny tuli hänen luokseen ja huomasi jääteen.  
“Nam, jääteetä. Teetkö minullekin?” tyttö pyysi ja punaiset hiukset heilahtivat, kun tyttö istahti keittiönpöydän reunalle. Molly kääntyi hymyillen kaatamaan toisen lasin täyteen.  
  
“Et ikinä arvaa mitä eilisissä harjoituksissa kävi”, Ginny alkoi selittämään ja Molly kuunteli tarkkaan imien itseensä pienimmänkin tiedonmurun. Ginny vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos.  
“Eiköhän mennä terassille juomaan nämä loppuun”, tyttö sanoi.  
  
Kesäkuun aurinko paistoi taivaalta ja sinihiuksinen Teddy juoksi Mollyn helmoihin tämän astuessa ulos talosta.  
“Näitkö sinä jo, kun minä lensin?” Teddy kyseli viisivuotiaan innokkuudella. Mollyn oli pakko myöntää, että oli nähnyt vain vilaukselta ja pian hän istui Ginnyn kanssa terassin reunalla jäätietä siemaillen ja katsellen, kun Teddy lensi.


End file.
